branchlovesstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Gijinka
The Pokémon Gijinka universe consists of humanized versions of Pokémon from various generations. A *Alvis - Pikachu, an assistant boxing and football coach. *Angus - Tauros, a country boy and pole dancer. *Aodh - Ninetails '''(Shiny), an older war veteran from the Moltres Squad and one of Eli's fuckbuddies. *Atlas - '''Nidoking, an ancient god awoken from centuries of sleep. B *Baldr - Cobalion, a peace-loving florist. *Blaze - Arcanine, a History professor with an affinity for boxing. C *Cairn - Steelix, a former monk and sexual massage therapist. *Crux - Empoleon, a shy college student. D *Dion - Umbreon, a business oriented college student and heir to a fortune. *Dylan - Darkrai, an ancient greek entity and foreman for grim reapers. E *Eli - Delibird, an older war veteran from the Articuno Squad living alone on the lakeside. *Ener - Minun, a gym-bunny personal trainer and twin brother of Plusle. F *Finn - Vaporeon, a college student and fan of Vulcan, brother of Dion. *Flare - Charizard, a young, but successful owner of a goods distribution business. *Flint - Blaziken, a lab assistant and member of the Emerald team. G *Gandr - Mightyena, a bodybuilder and member of the Emerald team. *Graad - Alakazam, a member of the Emerald team. *Griff - Gengar, a graffiti-loving delinquent. H *Hazard - Linoone, a professor of Ancient Mythology and jewel thief. *Hudson - Slaking, a furniture move who works for Norman. J *Jacan - Scrafty, a well-intentioned delinquent specializing in escaping unnoticed. K *Kenji - Simisage, a former yakuza member living with Mace. *Kent - Murkrow, an easily flustered, clumsy student of magic. *Kenta - Shiftry, an older asiatic noble and well-known pervert. *Kiran - Raichu, a football coach and lover of Alvis. L *Lahan - Braviary, a shamanic mage known for his prominent butt. *Lemmy - Ludicolo, a berry researcher and member of the Emerald team. M *Mace - Sawk, an unlucky gambler who escaped from his debt with the Yakuza with Kenji. *Malachi - Garchomp, a college student and amateur porn star. *Marty - Accelgor '''(Shiny), a quick delivery man with a large build. *Mathieu - '''Swellow, A waiter and member of the Emerald team. *Muir - Xatu, a bodyguard that is in love with his charge, Kenta. P *Phil - Machamp, a veterinary student and former wrestler. R *Racel - Plusle, Ener's more energetic twin and fellow personal trainer. *Red - Rapidash, a police officer and former model. *Rick - Zangoose, a personal trainer known for his impressive girth. *Roscoe - Zebstrika, the owner of the gym Rick works at. T *Terry - Flygon, a pilot and member of the Emerald team. *Tyr - Terrakion, a shy and submissive construction worker. V *Volt - Luxray, a cocky college student with a crush on his professor, Blaze. *Vulcan - Typhlosion, a motorcyclist and sport fighting champion. Y *Yul - Beartic, a very successful entrepeneur, father of Dion and Finn, sugar daddy of Ener and Racel. Glossary of Terms *'Term' - Term Definition Trivia * Category:Universe